


Alright

by revernon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revernon/pseuds/revernon
Summary: "Among my stories, all the wonderful and happy days, I'm trying to bring them back."- A verkwan one-shot collection in Bahasa Indonesia.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. First page.

#1 "Red Cheek"  
Tags: High school AU, fluff, friends to lovers, bullying, minor violence.  
Summary: Berpegangan tangan, tersenyum dengan manis terhadap satu sama lain, bagi mereka yang tidak tau akan kebenarannya pasti akan menganggap mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang serasi. Namun Hansol sudah cukup muak dengan segala hal itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalian boleh drop plot request kalian di comment and i'll try to make them if possible ^^


	2. Red Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berpegangan tangan, tersenyum dengan manis terhadap satu sama lain, bagi mereka yang tidak tau akan kebenarannya pasti akan menganggap mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang serasi. Namun Hansol sudah cukup muak dengan segala hal itu.

Hansol mendengus dengan sebal begitu ia melihat dua sosok laki-laki yang sangat familiar berjalan memasuki kantin sekolah.

Tidak, Hansol tidak membenci laki-laki berpipi tembam nan menggemaskan yang saat ini tengah tersenyum dengan manis sambil membawa sebotol susu pisang kesukaannya.

Sebaliknya, ia sangat tidak menyukai senior yang berjalan dengan gagah di sampingnya. Terlebih begitu pandangannya jatuh kepada tangan sang senior yang saat ini dengan ringannya bersandar di pinggang laki-laki menggemaskan tersebut.

“Jangan dipelototin doang, Han. Samperin. Lo kira dia bakal magically maafin lo dengan cara itu?”

Soonyoung yang sedari tadi sibuk menghabiskan bekal makanan yang dibawakan oleh Mingyu itu terkekeh begitu mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

Mendengar perkataan teman satu tim basketnya itu, Hansol menatapnya dengan tajam.

Namun daripada membalas perkataannya, Hansol hanya menghela napas dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan pahit yang ada di hadapannya.

“Lo tuh sebenernya kenapa sih sama Seungkwan? Udah satu bulan ini lo berdua jauh-jauhan semenjak dia deket sama Wonwoo.” Tanya Jun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Hansol terdiam sejenak. Berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata yang pantas untuk mengutarakan alasannya. “Gue-”

“Gak suka dia sama pacar barunya Seungkwan.”

Jun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung. “Wonwoo jadian sama Seungkwan?”

Mendengar pertanyaan polos dari temannya tersebut, Mingyu hanya tertawa sembari bersandar ke pundak Soonyoung.

“Baru seminggu sih, katanya kak Wonwoo nembaknya pas dia nebengin Seungkwan pulang senin kemaren. Abis ujan-ujanan naik motor gitu biar so sweet-”

Belum sempat Mingyu menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia langsung terdiam begitu ia menyadari bahwa Hansol kini sedang menatapnya dengan tajam sedari tadi.

Raut wajah Hansol yang berubah menjadi muram itu cukup untuk membuat ketiga temannya paham untuk tidak membicarakan hal tersebut lebih jauh lagi.

Siang itu Hansol memutuskan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam sebelumnya.

Setelah bertahan dengan berbagai celotehan yang dilontarkan oleh sang pustakawan begitu ia menemukan sedikit lipatan pada buku yang Hansol pinjam, ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan.

Namun suasana perpustakaan yang dingin dan juga sunyi tanpa sadar membuat Hansol melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di dekat jendela. Jauh dari tempat sang pustakawan menyebalkan itu berada tentunya.

Dengan malas Hansol mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya beserta airpods berwarna navy pemberian dari Seungkwan pada hari ulang tahunnya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi.

Jemarinya terhenti sejenak begitu pandangannya jatuh kepada sticker hologram bergambar beruang yang terdapat pada airpod case tersebut.

'Beruang itu lucu! Dan lo selalu bilang gue mirip beruang, jadi gue tempel aja disitu biar lo inget terus sama gue.'

Ia tersenyum kecil kepada dirinya sendiri saat ia mengingat pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya.

Senyum yang langsung pudar begitu ia mengingat fakta bahwa sahabatnya kini telah jatuh ke dalam jebakan salah seorang senior mereka, Wonwoo.

/ / satu bulan sebelumnya. / /

Bel sekolah tanda usainya kegiatan belajar mengajar pada hari itu sudah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Namun daripada meninggalkan sekolah dan pulang ke rumah seperti teman-temannya yang lain, Hansol memilih untuk berdiam diri di kelasnya yang kini sudah kosong.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian pagi itu. Kejadian yang menghancurkan mood-nya seharian penuh.

Pagi itu Hansol bertengkar dengan Seungkwan yang khawatir akan kesehatannya. Bagaimana tidak, Hansol hanya tidur selama tiga jam tiap harinya selama empat hari berturut-turut akibat tugas tambahan dari tempat bimbingannya.

Dan dengan sifat keduanya yang dapat dibilang keras kepala, tidak heran jika mereka justru tidak mau mengalah dengan argumen masing-masing.

Hal ini menyebabkan Seungkwan memutuskan untuk menghindari dirinya selama seharian penuh. Bahkan ia tidak mau duduk bersama Hansol ketika jam istirahat tadi, meskipun ia kerap menangkap basah Seungkwan yang sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jam dinding yang ada di depan kelas.

'Seungkwan harusnya udah kelar latihan jam segini,' tuturnya di dalam hati.

Tanpa basa-basi, Hansol langsung membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri ruang teater, tempat dimana Seungkwan berlatih untuk penampilannya bulan depan.

“Seungkwan.. yang anak teater itu?”

Langkah Hansol terhenti tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu ruang kelasnya.

“Iyalah siapa lagi.”

“Lo mau gue ngapain Seungkwan?”

Genggaman Hansol kepada pegangan pintu itu semakin mengeras. Ia mengenal dengan sangat baik siapa pemilik suara yang ia dengar dari koridor.

Jeon Wonwoo dan Han Daejung.

Keduanya berada dalam klub basket bersama dengannya. Namun Wonwoo hanyalah pemain cadangan, bukan seorang pemain utama seperti Hansol maupun Daejung.

“Lo denger perintah gue minggu lagi ga sih, tolol. Kalo lo bisa jadian sama Seungkwan selama satu bulan, gue dan temen-temen gue bakal berhenti gangguin lo lagi.”

Perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Daejung hampir membuat Hansol berlari keluar untuk menghantamnya disaat itu juga. Namun ia menahan dirinya sendiri karena ia tau bahwa Daejung terkenal sebagai murid pengganggu yang paling semena-mena.

“Kenapa harus Seungkwan?”

Ia mendengar Daejung berdecih. “Anak mami yang cengeng kayak dia harus diajarin rasanya patah hati. Lagian apa peduli lo? Oh lo gamau? Kasian sama anak cengeng itu, hah? Mau buku-buku sains mahal lo gue buang lagi ke tempat sampah?”

Hening.

“Nurut. Beruntung lo ga gue suruh loncat dari lantai tiga.” Daejung tertawa dengan mengejek sebelum pergi meninggalkan koridor dengan langkah yang keras.

Dengan hati-hati, Hansol mencoba untuk mengintip ke arah koridor lewat jendela yang berada di samping pintu.

Disana ia dapat melihat Wonwoo yang masih menatap punggung Daejung yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan kosong.

“Jadian sama Seungkwan, huh?” Tutur Wonwoo terhadap dirinya sendiri sebelum ia tertawa kecil dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sejak saat itu Wonwoo selalu mendekati Seungkwan setiap saat.

Mulai dari menawarinya untuk belajar bersama, memberinya makanan dan juga minuman kesukaannya, dan mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan Wonwoo.

Disaat yang bersamaan Hansol mencoba untuk menjauhkan sahabatnya dari sang senior.

Meskipun ia tau bahwa Wonwoo merupakan seseorang yang baik, ia tetap tidak menyukai pilihannya untuk menyakiti Seungkwan (ataupun orang lain) untuk mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Menurutnya itu adalah tindakan yang egois.

Usaha Hansol untuk menjauhkan Wonwoo dari Seungkwan membuat sahabatnya itu muak. Ia menganggap bahwa Hansol terlalu posesif kepadanya.

Dan layaknya semesta yang tidak berpihak kepada Hansol, Seungkwan memutuskan untuk kembali mengacuhkannya pada hari itu,

hari dimana Wonwoo menyatakan perasaannya kepada Seungkwan.

/ / back to present time. / /

Hansol masih hanyut di dalam pikirannya, jemarinya memukul permukaan meja yang ada di hadapannya seirama dengan lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan.

Sampai sesuatu menarik perhatiannya dari luar jendela tepat ke arah bangku penonton di samping lapangan bola yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang rindang.

Seungkwan.

'Ngapain dia duduk sendirian di pinggir lapangan?'

Baru saja Hansol akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia melihat Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan dengan setangkai bunga mawar yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Hal tersebut membuatnya terdiam sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk seperti semula.

Ia memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang tersenyum dengan lebar dengan mata berbinar begitu Wonwoo memberikan bunga mawar tersebut kepadanya.

Pada saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa Seungkwan sudah benar-benar jatuh hati kepada Wonwoo. Sudah terlambat sekarang. Seungkwan tidak akan mendengarkan Hansol sedikitpun meski ia menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya kepada sahabatnya.

Meskipun demikian, ia tetap memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Berjaga-jaga jika sahabatnya menunjukkan sikap tidak nyaman terhadap sang senior.

Berpegangan tangan, tersenyum dengan manis terhadap satu sama lain, bagi mereka yang tidak tau akan kebenarannya pasti akan menganggap mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang serasi.

Namun yang paling membuat Hansol muak adalah ketika Wonwoo dengan santainya mencium pipi Seungkwan secara tiba-tiba. Belum lagi reaksi dari Seungkwan yang terlihat tersipu malu akan tidakan dari 'kekasih'nya itu membuat Hansol mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang.

Di saat yang bersamaan ia menyadari sesuatu. Wonwoo kerap kali melirik ke arah belakangnya. Seolah-olah ia takut akan sesuatu.

Lalu Hansol melihatnya.

Daejung.

Daejung sedang mengambil foto mereka berdua dari samping gedung utama.

Dan Hansol tau pasti apa yang akan ia gunakan dengan foto-foto tersebut.

“Bajingan.”

Tubuh Wonwoo terhempas ke belakang begitu Hansol memukulnya dengan kuat tepat sebelum sang senior kembali mencoba untuk mencium pipi sahabatnya.

“Hansol!”

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari Seungkwan maupun beberapa siswi yang kebetulan sedang berlalu lalang, Hansol kembali menghujani Wonwoo dengan pukulan.

Seungkwan mencoba untuk menarik Hansol yang sudah seperti dirasuki oleh setan. Namun ia mengabaikan itu semua.

Diujung matanya ia dapat melihat Daejung yang terkejut begitu melihat sikap adik kelasnya yang terkenal sangat santai itu tiba-tiba mampu menghabisi seorang senior.

“Hansol, tolong, udah dong.” Ia dapat mendengar suara Seungkwan yang mulai sedikit bergetar karena takut.

Kemudian ia menghentikan pukulannya. Dan bukan. Bukan karena permintaan dan juga tarikan dari sahabatnya pada ujung seragamnya.

Hansol menyadari bahwa Wonwoo tidak melawannya sama sekali. Ia hanya mencoba untuk melindungi bagian kepala dan wajahnya tanpa membalas pukulan yang ia terima sedikitpun.

Lantas Seungkwan langsung mendorong Hansol kesamping untuk membantu Wonwoo yang saat ini hampir babak belur.

“Hansol lo udah gila? Gue ga pernah ngeliat lo sampe segininya.”

Hansol tidak membalas pertanyaan Seungkwan.

“Gue benci sama lo.”

Dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat dan rasakan sebelum pandangannya kabur adalah Seungkwan yang tengah menghampirinya dengan raut wajahnya yang penuh dengan amarah, ditambah dengan pukulan keras tepat di wajahnya.

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian yang menyebabkan luka lebam pada wajah Wonwoo dan juga Hansol.

Tampaknya para murid yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung melaporkannya kepada para guru. Yang tentu saja berujung dengan tugas tambahan dan juga skorsing selama satu minggu untuk Hansol, Seungkwan dan Wonwoo.

Saat ini Hansol dengan nyamannya sedang beristirahat di ruang keluarga begitu ia mendengar suara bel dari pintu depan.

“Siapa-”

Ia terkejut begitu mendapati Seungkwan yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Entah akibat berlari ataupun hal lain.

“Seungkwan?”

“Boleh ngobrol bentar ga di kamar lo?”

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, namun Hansol dan Seungkwan kini masih terlarut dalam keheningan sejak mereka memasuki kamar Hansol.

“Luka lo udah sembuh?” Tanya Seungkwan yang mencoba untuk membuka topik pembicaraan.

Ia berpindah dari meja belajar milik Hansol dan menghampirinya yang saat ini tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangannya secara langsung terulur untuk memeriksa luka yang ia berikan kepada wajah Hansol.

Raut wajahnya menunjukan kekhawatiran. Dengan tidak sadar ia memajukan kedua bibirnya karena ia merasa kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri karena sudah manyakiti sahabatnya.

Namun sayangnya Hansol hanya membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan gelengan kepala. Ia terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kedua matanya berusaha untuk fokus ke hal-hal lain kecuali Seungkwan.

“Kemaren.. kak Wonwoo udah nyeritain ke gue tentang semuanya.”

Seungkwan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lukisan yang ada di sebrang tempat tidurnya.

“Dia bilang, dia sengaja nurutin perintah Daejung karena dia tau lo waktu itu denger percakapan mereka.”

Hal tersebut membuat Hansol menatap kearah Seungkwan pandangan tidak percaya. “Kak Wonwoo.. tau kalo gue nguping?”

Seungkwan mengangguk kecil.

“Sebelum dia ketemu sama Daejung, dia nyadar kalo lo masih di kelas. Makanya dia sengaja bawa Daejung kesana dan berhenti di depan kelas lo biar lo denger. Dan dia sengaja buat Daejung ngulang apa yang dia suruh ke kak Wonwoo sebelumnya biar lo tau.”

Hansol masih menatap Seungkwan dengan bingung. Jika Wonwoo memang sengaja membuatnya mendengarkan rencana busuk dari Daejung untuk sahabatnya, lalu mengapa masih ia lakukan?

Seperti membaca raut wajah sahabatnya, Seungkwan tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Kak Wonwoo itu rekan satu tim lo, dia tau banget kalo lo itu over protective sama gue. Dan dia paham siapapun mana bisa macem-macem ke gue kalo gamau berhadapan sama marahnya orang kalem macem lo. Yang untungnya Daejung gatau soal hal itu.”

Seungkwan menarik napas dengan panjang. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk dapat menghadap ke arah Hansol dengan benar.

“Kak Wonwoo pikir dengan bikin lo marah di depan Daejung, dia bisa buktiin kalo gaada yang bisa macem-macem ke gue. Dan dari apa yang kak Wonwoo ceritain ke gue, Daejung langsung mohon-mohon ke dia supaya dia ga di cepuin ke lo kalo dia orang yang udah nyuruh kak Wonwoo buat nyakitin gue. Dan sekarang itu jadi anceman buat Daejung kalo dia masih berani gangguin gue ataupun kak Wonwoo. Apparently the bully is afraid of a weird but chill guy like you.”

Ia tertawa begitu menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Namun tawanya terhenti begitu ia mendapati sahabatnya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan.

“Tapi.. apa lo ga sakit hati dibohongin dan dimainin sama kak Wonwoo gitu aja?”

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Seungkwan menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu.

“Sebenernya, gue nerima dia.. karena gue mau buktiin kalo gue sebenernya ga suka sama sahabat gue sendiri yang lagi gue musuhin waktu itu.”

Seungkwan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sahabatnya.

“Ternyata gue salah.”

“Hah-”

“Maaf maaf aneh banget emang gue. Lo pasti ilfeel kan haha, gapapa kok, Han. Tau diri anjir gue mana ada orang kea lo mau sama orang kea gu-”

Hansol menutup mulut Seungkwan dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Ia terkekeh begitu mendapati sahabatnya kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

“Lo tuh lucu ya emang.”

Dengan perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Seungkwan sambil menurunkan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut sahabatnya.

Hansol tersenyum begitu ia melihat Seungkwan secara tidak sadar langsung menutup kedua matanya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Seungkwan dengan lembut. Kemudian ia mencium pipi tersebut dengan cepat.

“Itu buat ngapus bekas bibirnya kak Wonwoo.”

Ia kembali tertawa saat Seungkwan memberikan ekspresi cemberut kepadanya.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Hansol pura-pura tidak tau. Hal tersebut semakin membuat sahabatnya menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal.

“Maaf, Kwan. Tapi gue cuma mau first kiss gue sama pacar gue, bukan sama temen apalagi sahabat.”

Seungkwan terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari Hansol. Kemudian ia membuang mukanya dengan malu. 'Ah, bener kan Hansol mana mau pacaran sama gue.'

Namun belum sempat pikiran-pikiran negatif itu memenuhi kepalanya, Hansol mengenggam kedua tangan Seungkwan dengar erat.

“Maka dari itu, lo mau ga jadi pacar gue?”

“B-beneran?”

“Ya kalo ga beneran gimana. Lo mau gue aja yang jadian sama kak Won-”

Tanpa basa-basi, Seungkwan langsung memeluk Hansol dengan senang sampai keduanya terjatuh di atas tempat tidur Hansol.

“Gausah ditanya lagi, Han.” Tutur Seungkwan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah pada pundak Hansol.

“So.. first kiss?”

Seungkwan menarik dirinya dari pelukan Hansol. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

“Setelah dipikir-pikir keanya first kiss gue lebih baik sama suami gue aja de- hmph!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was too cringey hshshs.
> 
> PS. Daejung isn't based on anyone in real life. He's purely a fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalian boleh drop request plot atau apapun di comment and I'll try to write them if possible!


End file.
